


Hail Mary

by EvilDime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, improper use of valuable vibranium objects, mischievous Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Captain America and the Winter Soldier play frisbee with the Captain's shield on the Helicarrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the locations. Also, some of the dialogue is directly quoted from Captain America: The Winter Soldier.  
> 

Steve threw his shield after the escaping sniper. The clang it made when it hit the man's hand was unexpected, but no more than it being promptly returned, thumping into his stomach. _Ouch, Central Station!_

Following old reflexes, he grabbed the shield in record time and threw it back at the man - at knee height.  _Bothering Moles._

The sniper bent to snatch it up. The return throw went wide, forcing Steve to jump in order to catch it. _Saluting the Angels?!_

Steve came down breathing hard, staggering, and nearly fell. "Bucky?!"

* * *

_1939_

_"Come on, you punk! Is that the best you can do?"_

_Steve concentrated hard on returning the flying disc to his friend in a semi-straight line. It hit the dirt in front of Bucky's feet._

_Bucky grinned at him. "Bothering moles, Stevie?"_

_"Dunno why we need to follow this stupid new trend," he grumbled, but reached for the disc Bucky threw back at him regardless. After a few more tries, he at least got the disc to hit Bucky's shins rather than the grass._

_"Ouch," Bucky commented. He retaliated by hitting Steve in the stomach with the disc._

_"Ouch," Steve agreed, and commented breathlessly: "You hit Central Station, there." Then he coughed a couple of times. He saw the guilt creeping up on Bucky and quickly forced himself to stand up straight and throw again. This time, the shot went wide._

_"Saluting the angels, now?" Bucky made a half-hearted attempt at joking as he jumped for it. His return shot went equally wide, though._

_Over time, they both got better. Bothering Moles was caught by Bucky and answered with Central Station, which Steve mostly managed to catch and return. They even learned some tricks, like making the disc seemingly bounce on air, or circle around like a boomerang. The only thing Bucky apparently could never quite shake was a tendency to Salute the Angels._

* * *

It couldn't be. Bucky was dead.  But the man who had jumped on their car, who had wrangled his shield from his arm, then aimed it at his neck - he just _felt_ like... like...

"Bucky?" Steve ventured.

The man stopped, wavering for a few, long moments.  "Who the hell is Bucky?" 

* * *

"People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen. ... Please don't make me do this." 

Steve looked at his old friend's empty eyes. Putting all his hopes into one move, he threw the shield at his head full-force. It connected with the metal hand with a loud _clang._

When the shield came back at him at stomach level, Steve suppressed a smile. He returned it boomerang-style. "You know me."

The Winter Soldier answered with a curse and another stomach-level attack. "No I don't!"

"Bucky," Steve continued, catching the shield. "You've known me your whole life." He threw the shield at Bucky at shoulder-height. At the last possible moment, it seemed to jump in the air and hit the Soldier smack in the face. 

"Ouch, dammit you punk! What was that?!"

Steve grinned widely. "A move I copied from James Buchanan Barnes. That's you, you know."

The Soldier scowled. "Shut up!" Another stomach-level attack.

Steve easily caught it and returned the shield at an angle.

The Winter Soldier jumped after it.

* * *

"Weapons-array lowered... What's going on down there?!" Startled, the man interrupted the count-down.

"They are... playing frisbee, I think," his colleague answered, also staring at the monitor.

* * *

_"Hill, do you have visual on the Captain?"_

"Yes, but... I don't know if he's..."

_"Is he hurt?"_

"No, but he appears to be playing frisbee with the Winter Soldier. With his shield."

_"He what?!?"_

* * *

"Bothering Moles," Steve commented his own throw while Bucky scooped it up. "Scenic Route," he named Bucky's curved return. "Central Station" as he aimed for Bucky's mid-section. "Saluting the Angels" - a high pass. "Bothering Moles" again. "Wallflower," the shield bouncing off the wall before zeroing in on Steve. Yelling "Bride's Bouquet", Steve threw it back over his shoulder. "Saluting the Angles. Bothering Moles. UFO. Central Station. Saluting the Angels." Each name was graced with a minute twitch from the Winter Soldier.

"Saluting the Angels," Steve huffed again while he jumped for it. "Though it's called a _Hail Mary_ nowadays."

"Amen."

Steve blinked. Did he imagine that?

The Winter Soldier threw himself to the side, trying to catch Steve's wildly off-center return.

Steve seized the opportunity to run for the console with all his super-soldier speed and plunged in the server blade while the Soldier was otherwise occupied. "Charlie lock," he whispered. Then he turned around and caught the shield aimed for his neck. He flashed his teeth and answered with a floater.

Startled, the Winter Soldier snatched the shield from the air and looked back and forth between it and Steve. Then he threw another Salute to the Angels.

Steve jumped, feeling light-hearted for the first time since he came out of the ice. "You always do that, you jerk! Admit it, you just like watching me jump!"

"True," came the unexpected answer.

Steve messed up his landing and fell heavily onto the bridge. "Huh?"

The Winter Soldier was slowly approaching. "It's better when you wear a T-shirt rather than that suit, but -" The Soldier broke off, obviously startled by his own words. Again, he looked at Steve and the shield, mystified.

_"Cap, ready to fire. Get out of there."_

Steve frowned at Maria's voice from his headset. "Give us a minute."

_"Us??"_

Steve ignored her. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes," he once more told Bucky. "You are my friend. We grew up together, played with a flying disc together. Not this one," he held up the shield, "but a really cheap Morrison disc. Still hurt like a minor asthma attack when it hit my throat, though."

_"Captain, what are you talking about?"_

"Barnes... flying disc. … asthma," the Soldier mouthed. Then: "Stevie?"

"Yeah." He beamed at Bucky.

"I thought you were smaller."

"And I thought you were dead." Steve sighed. "We had this conversation once before."

"We did?"

"Never gets old, I suppose."

"Punk."

_"Captain! You need to get off this ship!"_

* * *

Side by side, Steve and Bucky stood on the banks of the Potomac and watched the Helicarriers going down.

"So. You like watching my T riding up, huh?"

"Did I say that? I... I don't remember."

That didn't sound entirely truthful to Steve. "But you do find me attractive." He tried very hard not to let his exaltation show, tried to play it cool.

"I... yes, I think so..." Bucky gave him a careful once-over, frowned, then stated: "Yes, attractive."

"That's good to know. So you wouldn't mind picking our relationship back up?" He cocked his head in what he hoped was a casually-teasing look.

Bucky considered him earnestly. "No, that... that would be good. I think."

Steve smiled brightly, then stepped in and slowly pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips. For a moment, the man froze, but then his arms came up to wrap around Steve. Moaning, Steve pulled him closer.

After they broke apart, he looked Bucky in the eye and asked softly: "Good?"

"Yes," Bucky answered without hesitation.

"That's good to know," Steve said, "since we've never done that before."

"…"

"I'm glad you told me that you'd enjoy a relationship," Steve continued with a teasing grin. "I never would have guessed before, since you'd never said a word."

"I... _what?!_ "

Steve later had a hard time convincing his allies that the Winter Soldier had regained his memories on the helicarrier and was no longer a threat. After all, they had seen his "friend" chasing him up and down the banks of the Potomac, trying to brain him with his own shield, while Steve ran from him, laughing hysterically.

  
  


\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> ETA, 26.11.2016: Guys, guys! I just found the most amazing frisbee fic! ...I know, I know, it's been there for *years* and I'm only noticing it now. -.- But still, in case you're also interested: have a look at [Ricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464589) by melannen. Very much worth reading! :D
> 
> ETA, 12.11.2017: rheimasfreak made adorable [fanart](https://rheimasfreak.deviantart.com/art/Central-Station-613219459) for this fic!!! Have a look! :D


End file.
